Such slidable components, especially those moving in vertical planes, are usually mounted in frames with upper and lower guide rails to be engaged by rollers or slides. These rails, which for satisfactory operation must be exactly parallel to each other, usually have a fixed distance which cannot be adjusted to compensate for manufacturing tolerances, shrinkage etc. of the supporting structure or of a prefabricated panel or door leaf to be guided thereby.